


A tolvaj és a boszorkány

by Herika



Series: Szívünk mélyén [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herika/pseuds/Herika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Szívünk mélyén c. fordítás folytatása</p>
            </blockquote>





	A tolvaj és a boszorkány

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The thief and the sorceress](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33713) by Empatic siren. 



**A TOLVAJ ÉS A BOSZORKÁNY**

  
  
Rákaptam arra, hogy reggelenként figyeljem, ahogy alszik. Undorítóan szerelmes vagyok abba, ahogy az orrát ráncolja, amikor álmában kipirult arcát simogatom. Átkozom a tényt, hogy ilyen mérhetetlenül ellágyultam, ám mégsem tudom magam megállítani, hogy ne érintsem meg gyengéden, úgy ahogy azt most is teszem.  
  
Végül szemei megrebbenve felnyílnak. Félig nyitott szemhéja mögül engem bámul, álmos tekintetétől minden alkalommal elakad a lélegzetem.  
  
– ’reggelt – mondja közelebb fészkelődve, vigyázva, hogy hegyes kicsi jégtömbjeivel – amiket ő arcátlanul lábaknak nevez – elkerülje lábaim. Tökéletesen hozzám illik. A jó reggelt csókoknak mondott jégtömbök mára már rég elvesztették újdonságukat, de az érzések, az okok megmaradtak mögöttük.  
  
Haja az orromat csiklandozza. Kezem pavlovi reflexszel mozdul rakoncátlan hajfürtjeibe, ő pedig öntudatlanul dől az érintésbe. Felkuncogok, ahogy a barna tincsek kitartóan szembeszállnak a konvenciókkal – csakúgy, mint ő. Engedetlenek maradnak – akárcsak ő. Akárcsak a szíve, amiért hálás vagyok az isteneknek, különben most más valaki volna ebben az ágyban, más valaki lélegzetét, más valaki szívét lopná el.  
  
– Jó reggelt, én kis tolvajom – mormogom, miközben megcsókolom a feje búbját.   
  
Ajkaim ott maradnak, és ő boldogan felsóhajt. Amikor egy mosoly – egy _mosoly_  – azzal fenyeget, hogy feltűnik a máskülönben kifejezéstelen arcomon, tudom, hogy végleg elvesztem. Hivatalosan csatlakoztam azoknak az ütődött, romantikus bolondoknak a hordájához, akik emlékeikben őrzik a naplementéket, és állítják, férjük haja gyömbér és alma illatú. Normál esetben gúnyt űznék ebből a túlédesített érzelgősségből, de példátlan módon úgy találom, ez a különös édesség tökéletesen illik az én keserű természetemhez.  
  
Két év telt el a szerencsétlen Malfoy ügy óta. Magamba nézek, és gyors leltárt készítek az életemről, miközben Harry a takaróval birkózik. Minden önuralmára szüksége van, hogy ne fűzze össze lábainkat és talpainkat. Megkönyörülök rajta, és vádlimmal finoman megbököm a lábát, amire ő gyorsan, mint egy meleget kereső tapadókagyló ráakaszkodik. Mindig ilyen lesz. Minden ugyanaz, és mégis – hogy úgy mondjam –, minden teljesen más. Még mindig abban a kicsiny kőházban lakunk a lápos vidéken, amit Harry annyira kedvel; az élelmiszert még mindig Mr. Straithewaite szállítja a városból; nekem is megvan még a patikám, ahol hetente hat napot munkával tölthetek; és még mindig sokat időzünk a kertben Harryvel. Ugyanakkor a házhoz további szobákat építettünk és mindketten nagy becsben tartjuk a kunyhónkat. Van egy állandó házimanónk, aki főz, takarít, és ügyeket intéz. A kertet pedig óriási mértékben kibővítettük, hogy megfeleljen Harry virágzó üzletének.  
  
Merthogy ő és az ideges kis Longbottom fiú röviddel a kibékülésünk után közös üzletbe kezdtek, hiszen Harrynek szüksége volt valamire az után… – szóval minden után. Legfőképpen Éva után. Mostanra a kontinens legelőkelőbb bájitaltermesztőiként váltak ismertté, én pedig – ami azt illeti – nem is lehetnék büszkébb vagy gazdagabb, ugyanis a bagolypostai megrendeléseket leszámítva én vagyok az egyedüli viszonteladójuk. A saját bájitalaimhoz kizárólag az ő alapanyagaikat használom, és nem azért, mert Harry termeszti azokat, hanem mert olyan jók. Csodálkozom, milyen kevéssé hitt a sikerben. Amikor megkérdik, Harry csak megvonja a vállát, és minden elismerést Longbottomnak tulajdonít, aztán szelíden annyit motyog, hogy ő csak igyekszik. „Mi ebben olyan nehéz?” – kérdezi komolyan. Ha tudná? Némely, igazán tüskés és temperamentumos növényt csak a szakértője bírhat rá arra, hogy teremjen. Én már csak tudom. Úgy hiszem, én vagyok a legtüskésebb példánya.  
  
Amikor kiballagok a konyhába, a reggeli ott vár. Úgy látom, Harry már a kertben van. A dzsemem kifogyóban van, így hát hagyok egy cetlit a házimanónak, hogy pótolja a készletem. Egy másodpercig tétovázok, végül hozzáteszem a listához azt a nevetséges fehércsokoládét, amiért Harry annyira odavan. Hogy honnan veszi, hogy nem tudom, mennyit majszol el belőle minden egyes héten, azt fel nem foghatom. Megdöbbent, hogy volt idő, amikor azt sem tudtam, hogy szereti a csokoládét, még kevésbé azt, hogy ezt a fajtát. Egy pillantás az órára elárulja, hogy itt az ideje munkába menni.  
  
– Megyek – mondom, amikor kilépek a kertbe.  
  
Felém fordul, és behálóz kipirult arcának látványa, tüskés haja és a földes koszfolt az orrán.  
  
– Rendben, legyen jó napod. Találkozunk ebédkor?  
  
– Igen – mondom, mielőtt szeretetteljesen megszorítom a vállát és hoppanálok.  
  
  
Harry, ígérete szerint, csatlakozik hozzám ebédre. Szinte minden nap megteszi, habár nem valami családias, ábrándos fantázia miatt; főleg azért jön, hogy újratöltse az előrecsomagolt bájital alapanyagok állandóan csökkenő raktárkészletét, ahogy azt hetente legalább háromszor megteszi. Hogy eközben megragadjuk az esélyt, és együtt töltünk néhány csendes percet a szendvicsek és a gyümölcs mellett, az már csak ráadás. Ilyenkor jelentéktelen dolgokról beszélgetünk, terveket készítünk a közelgő nyaralásra, és olyan emberekről pletykálkodunk, akiket alig ismerünk.  
  
– Vissza kéne mennem – mondja Harry, összeszedve az ebéd maradékát. – Úgy látszik, rengeteg tennivaló van a kertben.  
  
Feláll és megbillen. Szeme fennakad, és apró kortyokban veszi a levegőt. Azonnal mellette termek, és elkapom, nehogy a padlóra zuhanjon. Túlzottan is sápadt, kimerülten dől nekem.  
  
– Sajnálom – mondja elhúzódva a szorításomból és megrázza a fejét. – Valószínűleg túl sokat kaptam a reggeli napsütésből – motyogja.  
  
Megmagyarázhatatlanul aggódom, és irracionálisan túl-védelmező vagyok.   
  
– Jól vagy? – kérdezem.  
  
Megpróbál elhátrálni tőlem, de ekkor rögvest meginog.   
  
– Sajnálom – motyogja újra, és nem mutatja a jelét, hogy hallotta kérdésem.  
  
– Megtörtént ez már korábban? – kérdezem rémülten, és erősen magamhoz szorítom.  
  
Megrázza a fejét, amiről elmondhatom, azonnal meg is bánja.   
  
– Nem – mondja végül. Újfent nekem dől.  
  
– Hazaviszlek. Nem akarom, hogy hoppanálj, ha egy kicsit is rosszul érzed magad – morgom, miközben összeszedem az ebéd maradványait és visszahúzom Harryt a karjaimba.   
  
Úgy tűnik, mintha vitatkozni akarna velem, de felsóhajt, és a vállamra hajtja a fejét. Még jobban aggódom, hiszen Harry sosem engedi meg, hogy ily módon a gondját viseljem – harc nélkül.  
  
Egyenesen a házba hoppanálom magunkat, és a házimanó után kiáltok, hogy vegye el az ebéd maradékát és készítsen Harrynek egy kanna kamilla és ánizsteát. Már tudom, hogy újra önmagának érzi magát, de nem engedem el. Amint bevezetem a hálószobába, elhúzódik.  
  
– Perselus, tényleg nem vagyok gyenge. Mindössze néhány percre könnyelmű voltam. Túl sok nap, túl kevés víz. Ennyi.  
  
Ez az a Harry, akit ismerek.   
  
– Vagyis akkor nem lesz kifogásod az ellen, hogy pihenj egy keveset, míg a nap a legerősebben tűz, ugye?  
  
Kinyitja a száját, hogy vitába szálljon velem, de tudja, helytálló a logikám. Megint felsóhajt, és összezárt ököllel megdörgöli a szemét.   
  
– Rendben – veti oda, miközben lehuppan az ágyra.  
  
Gyorsan leveszem a cipőit, a takaró alá dugom, ami véletlenül épp az ágy lábánál van, és ott állok fölötte, míg meg nem iszik két pohár vizet és egy csésze teát. Nem zavartatom magam mogorva fintora miatt. Amikor meggyőződök arról, hogy legalább pár órán át ott fog maradni, elindulok a boltba, amiről persze tudom, hogy csak időpocsékolás, mert úgyis képtelen vagyok Harryn kívül másra koncentrálni.  
  
Amikor este hazatérek, azt várom, hogy Harryt lázas munka közben találom a kertben, hogy behozza a pihenését. De nincs ott, és én aggódva robogok át a házon, csak hogy megállítson egy mérges házimanó, sodrófát – akár egy halálos fegyvert – lengetve felém.  
  
– Shhh! Perselus gazda – korhol Barabee. – Harry gazda alszik, uram.  
  
– Mi? Még mindig? – kérdem riadtan.  
  
– Igen, Perselus gazda. Harry uram még mindig alszik.  
  
– Köszönöm, Barabee – motyogom menet közben, és lassan lépdelek a hálószobánk felé. Megállok a küszöbön és nézem, ahogy Harry alszik. Elég jól fest, és elbizonytalanodom, vajon felébresszem-e. Végül nem is kell döntenem, mert felébred, amikor épphogy megérintem, és gyorsan ellenőrzöm, nincs-e láza, vagy mutatkozik-e rajta a kimerültség egyéb jele.  
  
– Mennyi az idő? – kérdi, miközben kipislogja az álmot a szeméből.  
  
– Fél nyolc – suttogom. Ő természetesen meg van döbbenve.  
  
– Tényleg kiütött a nap – mondja, miközben a takaróval babrál, és a földet bámulja.  
  
Szemem azonnal a kezeire vándorol, amelyek még mindig a takaró szegélyével foglalkoznak. Most valahogy figyelmen kívül hagyom annak burkolt célzását. Talán tényleg csak a nap volt. Néhány percen belül ismét elalszik, én pedig megcsókolom a homlokát és visszadugom az ágyba.   
  
– Csak a nap – suttogom, és erőlködöm, hogy önmagam is meggyőzzem.  
  
Egy héttel később arra ébredek, hogy üresen találom az ágyat. Ez az első alkalom, mert mindig előtte ébredek. Viszont a fürdőszobából jövő öklendező hang másodperceken belül kiugraszt az ágyból.  
  
– Harry – szólítom.  
  
– Nem hiszem, hogy a tegnap esti hal egyetértett velem – mondja egyszerűen, felém fordítva sápadt arcát.  
  
Bólintok, és ráhagyom. Talán ugyanúgy, mint a nap, csak a hal volt a ludas.  
  
Amikor ez az elkövetkező öt napon belül három további alkalommal is megtörténik, amikor egyik délután majdnem elájul a kertben, és amikor sziesztái egyre hosszabbá és hosszabbá válnak, nem hagyom tovább. Ez már nem a nap vagy a hal. Bár nem töröm magam, hogy hangot adjak az alternatívának. Aztán egy újabb napot kezdünk a fürdőszobában, és ahogy csendben zsörtölődök felette, miközben egy hűvös ruhával dörzsölöm a homlokát, ugyanazzal a sápadt kifejezéssel pillant fel rám – a történtek igazsága szavak nélkül hangzik el. Mindketten tudtuk, de figyelmen kívül hagytuk. Épp amikor arra gondolok, mennyire nehéz világosan kimondani, miért is vagyunk olyan erősen meggyőződve, hogy ez nem annyira örömteli alkalom, mint amilyennek lennie kéne, Harry suttogása csap át hirtelen ezen a lelkiállapoton.   
  
– Nem veszthetek el még egyet – mondja, miközben ügyetlenül letörli a könnyeket. – Nem tudok.  
  
Bólintok.  _’És én nem veszthetlek el téged’_  – gondolom magamban, miközben a karjaimba vonom. A gyógyítók egy évvel ezelőtt megmondták nekünk, hogy túlságosan veszélyes lenne a fogamzás, és ha még ezt le is számítjuk, Harry bájitalok segítsége nélkül nem is fog megfoganni. Naná, hogy Harry még egyszer megváltoztatta a végzetét. Önmagát kevésbé figyelembe véve, ismét ellenszegült a világnak.  _Vagy nekem_  – suttogom magamban rosszindulatúan. Merlin tudja, milyen sokáig ülünk a hideg padlólapon, miközben csendesen próbáljuk felfogni, mit is jelent ez. Mennyire megváltoztatja mindez a dolgokat.  
  
– Rendben – mondom –, jól van.  _’Túljutunk ezen. Ez nem borzasztó hír’_  – gondolom magamban.  
  
Harry felnéz rám, szemében egy kicsi szikra és egy csipetnyi remény van.  
  
– Rendben? – kérdezi. – Rendben – mondja aztán elszántan, amikor újra bólintok, és közelebb húzom.  
  
Az első találkozás a gyógyítóval közel sem olyan reményteljes, mint amilyennek én szeretném, hogy legyen. ’Magas kockázatról’ beszél és Harry előző tapasztalata alapján a vetélés valószínűségéről. Ismételten emlékeztet minket, mennyire kevés férfiterhesség sikeres. Az émelyítő listát a várható veszéllyel folytatja, különös tekintettel arra, mi történt korábban. Megijeszti Harryt, amitől viszont én leszek ideges. Többször mondták, hogy meglehetősen változékony természetem van. Türelmetlenül akarom, hogy ezt ki is mutassam, ugyanakkor a Harrytől folytonosan érkező gyilkos pillantások meggyőznek róla, hogy ne tegyem.  
  
Végül Harry beleegyezik, hogy lazábbra veszi a tempót, azt is megengedi, hogy felügyeljem bájitalait, és hogy bevezessük a „pihenés” rendszerét, amikor én jónak látom. Első alkalom, hogy mindketten óvatosan optimisták vagyunk. Ámbár az én érzéseim jóval semlegesebbek. Soha nem gondoltam igazán arra, hogy gyerekem legyen. Nem hittem, hogy valaha is olyan szituációban találom magam, amelyben lehetséges egy gyerek. Éva elvesztése elméletben nehéz volt, ám csak azért, mert a veszteség el akarta pusztítani Harryt. Ez viszont valóságos; ez itt megtörtént. Egyszerűen nem tudom, mit érezzek. Senkinek nem beszélünk a terhességről, Harry pedig elutasítja, hogy akár egyetlen bébi holmit is vásároljon addig, míg túl nem jut a negyedik hónapon – legalább két héttel túl Éva elvesztésén.  
  
Három hónap telt el ebben a megpróbáltatásban, és rájövök, hogy lassan kezdek megőrülni. Én nem erre szerződtem. Nekem Harry az a minden, amire szükségem van. Nem tudom – nem, nem  _fogom_  – megosztani az iránta érzett szerelmemet. És megrémít, hogy ő meg fogja osztani az én irántam érzett szeretetét. Egy gyerek meg fogja sokszorozni a munkákat. Máris azt teszi. Megvan az állandó menetrendünk pihenésről és bájitalokról. Naplót vezetünk napló hátán a hőmérsékletről, súlyról, kalóriákról, ételek iránti vágyról, fájdalmakról, nátháról, tüsszögésről. A szex nem létezővé vált, és noha még a gyógyító is biztosított minket, hogy elég biztonságos, Harry kétkedő. Aggódik a babáért. Iszonyúan megszállott, hogy ne tegyen semmi olyat, ami potenciális veszélyt jelent a magzatra. Én meg borzalmasan megszállott vagyok, hogy bármilyen lehetséges dolgot megtegyek, amelynek eredményeképp Harrybe merülhetek, elérve, hogy nyöszörögjön a szükségtől és a kéjtől. Sajnos, bebizonyosult, hogy jóval makacsabb nálam, és félek, soha többé nem engedi meg, hogy ismét megérintsem.  
  
És mint kiderül, szörnyen fél, hogy elhagyom. Nem kevesebbért, mint Malfoyért. Rémes vitáink vannak, ami mindkettőnkben emocionális zűrzavart hagy maga után, ez viszont bűntudatba kerget minket, hogy esetleg kárt okoztunk a lányunknak, ezáltal még szörnyűbb vitákat gerjeszt. Egy ördögi kört indítottunk el.  
  
– Tudom, hogy most csúnya vagyok a számodra – mondja a lényegtelen dolgokról folyó számos csatánk egyike közben.  
  
– Mi? – mondom, hitetlenül és meglepődve a képtelenségen. Ha bármi, akkor jóval vonzóbb, mint valaha. Az egész dologgal kapcsolatos kétségeim ellenére nem tagadhatom, hogy a puhaság a hasán, a dudor, ami a lányunk, teljesen gyönyörű. Számomra ő A gyönyörű. Ezt megmondom neki, ő pedig nevet, majd az ajkába harap, és sírva fakad. A hormonok és a lelkisérült fiú csoda, hogy nem keverednek, döntök.  
  
– Tudom, hogy régóta nem szexeltünk. Én… én megértem, ha te… ha neked szükséged van rá. Valakitől. De kérlek, Perselus, kérlek, ne Malfoy. Bárki, csak ne Malfoy!  
  
Képtelen vagyok elhinni, amit hallok. Jó néhány nap telt el utolsó összeszólalkozásunk óta – az volt az, amiben szándékomban állt megszerezni, most vagy soha alapon.  
  
– Mi? Határozottan képes vagyok tartózkodni a szextől, amíg csak szükséges. Nincs szükségem rá, hogy a zavarosban halásszak, és bánt, hogy azt gondolod, akarok. És mi ez az egész ügy Malfoyjal? Ő már a múlt, Harry. Más lettem. Másak lettünk, és én soha többé nem teszek veled olyat.  
  
Összeroskad a kanapén, és a rojtok végével játszik. Már háromszor kellett visszatennünk.  
  
– Én csak úgy érzem… nem is tudom. Tudom, hogy nem akarsz apa lenni – mondja halkan, mielőtt félrenéz.  
  
Kezeimbe fogom arcát, hogy ne tudjon máshova nézni.  
  
– Addig, amíg veled vagyok, bármit megteszek, Harry. Bármit.  
  
Az elhangzott szavak intenzitása mindkettőnket megijeszt, és csak sokkal később jövök rá, hogy nem vontam kétségbe a vádat, mely szerint nem akarok gyerekeket. Nem erről volt szó, tényleg nem. Csak nem tudom elviselni, hogy elveszítsem. Hogyan lehetne képes a szívem arra, hogy többet szeressen Harrynél? Ennyi a kapacitása. Félek, de hát annyi dologtól félek, aminek soha nem fogok hangot adni.  
  
A negyedik hónap jön és megy. Már elmondjuk pár embernek. Azt hiszem, észlelik szűkszavúságunkat, és rendesek, hogy nem csinálnak ügyet belőle. Veszünk néhány dolgot a babának, és hirtelen azt tapasztalom, Harry növekvő lelkesedése magával sodor. Éva a múlt. Könnyítünk a rendszeren, a naplókon és a szabályokon. Hónapok óta először szeretkezünk. Édes Merlin ott fenn, már el is felejtettem mennyire jó érzés, amikor alattam van. Hiányoltam érintéseinek és csókjainak fájó édességét. Úgy döntök, a dolgok rendben mennek. A baba – a lányunk – növekszik, és Harry meg van békélve. Az apaság ötlete érlelődik bennem.  
  
Mint minden dolog, a béke nem tart a végsőkig. Sosem szokott. Nekünk soha. És amikor megtörténik, azt érzem, teljesen felkészületlen vagyok rá, még akkor is, ha hónapok óta akaratlanul is készültem erre. A hatodik hónapban volt. Napok óta nem érezte jól magát, de annyira nem, ami azt indokolta volna – még az ő rögeszmés mértékével sem –, hogy gyógyítót hívjunk. Az éjszaka görcsölni kezdett, ma reggel szédült, és délután elájult. Olyan apró és sápadt azon a kórházi ágyon! Rendkívül erős fájdalmai vannak, de a baba miatt semmit nem adhatnak neki. Nincs jól, mondják, de nem adhatják neki a megfelelő bájitalokat, mert árthat a babának. Egy kevéske kényelmet sem adhatnak a férjemnek az miatt az átkozott baba miatt. Nem tudják megmenteni a férjem a miatt a nyavalyás baba miatt! Ott állok, és nyugodtan, kifejezéstelen arccal simítom félre a haját a homlokából. Ugyanakkor belül forrongok. Üvöltök. Dühöngök az igazságtalanság miatt, a gondolatra, hogy fájdalmai vannak, a gondolatra, hogy elvesztem őt. Nem veszthetem el! Nem fogom! Hirtelen arra vágyom, bárcsak kiszakíthatnám belőle azt a kotnyeles betolakodót, ki az egész életünkből.  
  
Amilyen gyorsan elhagy a gondolat, olyan gyorsan morzsol össze a bűntudat végzetes súlya. Hogyan is lenne lehetséges, hogy azt akarjam, elmenjen a gyermekem? Melyik szülő tesz ilyet? Milyen személy az? És hirtelen megértem, miért hibáztatja magát Harry még mindig Éva elvesztése miatt. Áruló, önostorozó gondolatai most kapnak értelmet, de sajnálatos módon ez nem csökkenti önző vágyaimat – mindössze segít megérteni azokat.  
  
A gyógyító komoly és szigorú arckifejezéssel hív ki a folyosóra. Vonakodva hagyom el Harry oldalát, abban a biztos tudatban, hogy a férfi meghallotta megbocsáthatatlan gondolataim. Mint egy teljesen kiadós sorscsapás zeng az egész a fejemben. Elsomfordálok, készen arra, hogy rendreutasítsanak önzésem miatt.  
  
– Mr. Piton – kezdi komolyan. – Ez egy nagyon nehéz beszélgetés, de egy olyan, aminek meg kell lennie.  
  
Bólintok, felkészítve magam a legrosszabbra.  
  
– Túl korai még hogy kivegyük a babát, de Mr. Potter komoly veszélyben van, elveszítheti mind őt, mind a saját életét.  
A gyógyító a grafikonjaival babrál és megköszörüli a torkát. Lenéz a fölre, és reszkető levegőt vesz, mielőtt egyenesen a szemembe néz.   
  
– Megvitatta a férjével a magzat abortálását?  
  
Megdermedek a döbbenettől. A szám hangtalanul mozog. A gyógyító kényelmetlenül megmoccan. Én… hálás vagyok, hogy hangot adott ennek a lehetőségnek. Ettől kevésbé érzem magam úgy, mint egy ogre, mint egy lény, mint egy gyilkos. De különös módon nem vagyok oda, hogy elveszítsem a lányom. Nem, ha van rá lehetőség, hogy megmentsék. Ám akkor a gyógyító szavai visszatérnek hozzám. Ez a gyermek megöli Harryt. Azt mondják, ki két nyulat hajt, egyet sem fog. A babát még nem ismerem, még nem ragaszkodom hozzá. Nem fogom megengedni neki, hogy megölje Harryt!   
  
– Amint felébred, beszélek vele – mondom a gyógyító szemébe nézve.  
  
A gyógyító ellazul, és én azon tűnődöm, vajon lehet, hogy azt gondolta, megátkozom?  
  
Az orvossal folytatott párbeszédem után úgy érzem, céljaim megújulnak. A gyermek nem olyasmi, amire szükségünk van. Levegőre, ételre és vízre szükségünk van. Meg egymásra. De gyerekre nincs szükségünk.  
  
Merlin tudja, meddig ülök Harry mellett, a haját simogatva, úgy ahogy szereti, ígérgetve, hogy a világ összes csokoládéját neki adom, csak ébredjen fel. De nem teszi. Lágy, csendes arcvonásaival szinte kicsúfol; orra nem olyan imádnivaló, amikor fájdalmában ráncolja össze, az őt pusztító láz nem teszi szebbé kipirult arcát. Órák telnek el, és azt veszem észre, hogy egyre több és több nevetséges ígéretet teszek.  
  
Végül szemei megrebbennek és felnyílnak. Félig nyitott szemhéja mögül engem bámul, ettől a tekintettől pedig minden alkalommal elakad a lélegzetem. Ám ezúttal más okból. Megcsókolom a feje búbját.  
  
– Boldog vagyok, hogy csatlakoztál hozzánk én kis tolvajom – mormogom kétségbeesetten a normál állapot egyfajta verziójaként.  
Mosolyog. Igaz, épp hogy csak.   
  
– Mi történt? – kérdi, hangja tompa a fájdalomtól és az alvástól.  
  
– Elájultál, és most kórházban vagy, Harry. – Aztán tétovázok. – Van valami, amit meg kell beszélnünk.  
  
Rám néz, és én figyelem, ahogy a ráeszmélés, hogy vajon mit fogok mondani, kiül az arcára. Karjait óvón tekeri megnövekedett hasa köré.  
  
– Ne – suttogja.  
  
– Harry – mondom komolyan.  
  
– NEM – suttogja hevesen.  
  
Patthelyzetbe kerültünk, és én vagyok az, aki ebben a halálos viadalban az első sortűz oroszlánrészét képviselem. Úgy érzem, órákig könyörgök Harrynek és igyekszem rávenni, vetesse el ezt a gyereket. Végül fejemet a lábaira hajtom.  
  
– Nem veszíthetlek el téged – esedezek. – Nem tudok nélküled élni. Kérlek, Harry. Kérlek – könyörgök.  
  
Hideg kezébe veszi arcomat. Finoman simogatja, miközben szeméből könnyek buknak elő.  
  
– És én nem veszíthetem el őt. Nem tudok nélküle élni. Kérlek, Perselus. Ne kényszeríts arra, hogy meghozzam ezt a döntést. Kérlek – esdekel.  
  
Nyitom a szám, hogy tovább vitatkozzam, de csendes szavaira elakadok.  
  
– Ha arra késztetsz, hogy megtegyem, engem mindenképpen elvesztesz.  
  
Állok. Sikoltani akarok. A falba akarok bokszolni. Össze akarom törni a bútort.   
  
– Ne manipulálj! Ne adj ultimátumot, NE fenyegess! – mondom helyette.  
  
– Ez nem fenyegetés.  
  
– Én nem vagyok elég neked?  
  
Harry arca ellágyul.  
  
– Te vagy számomra a minden. Az, hogy akarom ezt a babát, ezen nem változtat. De meg kell próbálnom. Muszáj. Ha elvesztem, mert ez a világegyetem akarata, legyen, de én nem fogom ezt a döntés meghozni. Nem fogom!  
  
– Nem veszíthetlek el – mondom újra, és hangom reménytelennek és vesztesnek hangzik.  
  
– Nem fogsz – mondja határozottan, és rájövök, hogy hiszek neki. Muszáj, mert, ha nem teszem, mi más marad?  
  
– Szeretlek – mondja, miközben kezét az enyémbe csúsztatja és behunyja a szemét. Borzasztóan félek tőle, hogy sosem fogja újra kinyitni.  
  
  
De kinyitja. A másnap reggel derülten és napfényesen pirkad. Ha a józan eszemnél lennék, gúnnyal illetném ennek a nevetséges bíztatását, ám ahogy mostanában minden dologgal kapcsolatban, úgy találom, nem tudok irigyelni a férjemtől egy darabka boldogságot, egy rövid ideig tartó haladékot. Szereti a napfényt. Hát süssön.  
  
És kinyitja a szemét másnap is és a rákövetkező nap is. És a Harry Potter-féle hármas szabály szerinti csoda alapján átvészeli a legrosszabbat. A gyógyítók meg vannak döbbenve. Harry néma elszántsággal néz le rájuk, újra emlékeztetve engem arra, mi mindent vitt már végre rövid életében. Hat hét. Csak hat hetet kell kibírnunk, és a bébi elég fejlett lesz ahhoz, hogy kivegyék. Harry nem hagyja el a kórházat, és nem is fogja, amíg túl nem lesz rajta. A bolt felelősségét az alkalmazottamra hagyom, Longbottom gondját viseli a kertnek, Mr. Straithewaite és a házimanó felügyelnek a házra, a Weasleyk pedig sáskaként szállnak meg. Látszatra minden olyan, amilyennek kicsiny talmi állapotunkban lennie kell.  
  
– Mit gondolsz az Auroráról? – kérdi, mialatt ágyán babanév-könyvek és pergamenek egyensúlyoznak. Halkan beszél, figyelemmel a körülötte levő többi páciensre. Hogy miért, nem is tudom, hiszen különszobában van. Talán azért beszél csendesen, mert hajnali két óra van, és ilyenkor általában ezt teszik az emberek. Halkan beszélnek fontos dolgokról, az ágyban fekve, boldog feledésben. És mi a helyzet a sötétség kényelmes öleléséről, amely abban a hitben ringat, hogy a vékony takaró megvéd az ágy alatt rejtőző szörnyetegtől, és a halkan kimondott szavak elviszik a kíméletlen szavak szúrását?  
  
Átnyúlok, és lágyan simogatom Harry kezét. Nyomorúságos állapotban van. Múlt hét óta nem volt képes aludni, tehát kihoztuk ebből a legjobbat, élvezve a csendes beszélgetéseket a kora hajnali órákban. Noha én is kimerült vagyok, mentálisan, fizikailag, érzelmileg.   
  
– Volt egy Aurora nevű nagynéném – mormogom.  
  
– Ó – mondja Harry örömmel, izgatottan a „családi nevek” lehetőségétől.  
  
– Egy fojtó átokkal megölte a nagybátyám, amikor rajtakapta a mellettük élő szomszéddal.  
  
– Ó – közli Harry nyilvánvaló csalódottsággal, és határozottan kitörli a nevet a listáról.  
  
Néhány perc telik el, ami közben Harry összehasonlítja a pergament a könyvvel. Megrázkódom ennek az egésznek a tiszta valószerűtlenségétől. Az emberek napok, hetek óta tettetik, hogy minden rendben van. Mintha ez egy újabb normális nap lenne. Mintha tökéletesen normális lenne a férjem számára, hogy mugli- és varázsgyógyászati gépekre legyen kapcsolva, a tűk és az intravénás infúziók okozta, minden képzeletet felülmúló zúzódásokkal telve, kimerülten és fájón, és képtelenül arra, hogy megkönnyebbülést találjon. Mintha nem is egy kis démon tekeregne a hasában, ellopva az életét a nap minden egyes pillanatában. Úgy viselkednek, mintha ez egy örömteli időszak lenne. Én pedig szeretném mindnyájukat a feledésbe átkozni, per pillanat Harryvel kezdve, hiszen a babanevekről folytatott szüntelen fecsegése az őrületbe kerget. Fáj a fejem, döbbenek rá szórakozottan.  
  
– És mi van a Calliope-al? Hívhatnánk röviden Callinak?  
  
A beszélgetés átlépi a határaimat.  
  
– Nem érdekel – mondom tömören. – Nem akarok most erről beszélni.  
  
Harry egy pillanatra elnémul.  
  
– De hát el kell neveznünk őt, Perselus.  
  
 _’Nem, nem kell!’_  – akarom sikoltani. Ehelyett hirtelen felállok, és oda-vissza járkálok a négy lépésnyi hosszú kőpadlón, amit érzésem szerint az utóbbi négy hétben bizalmas közelségből megismertem.  
  
– Perselus? A név?  
  
– Megmondtam, hogy nem érdekel az a rohadt név! – kiáltom azonnal megbánva. Tehetetlenül nézem, ahogy Harry zárkózott arckifejezéssel átöleli magát. Amikor reszkető kezével a hajába túr, megfelelő mennyiségű bűnbánatot érzek, nem mintha rá tudnám venni magam, hogy megmondjam neki.  
  
Harry felsóhajt, és fájdalmasan lecsukja szemeit. Amikor kinyitja, csendes erő van bennük, ami mindig reszketésre késztet. Egész egyszerűen megfélemlít.  
  
– Tudnom kell, vajon leszel-e apja ennek a gyereknek? – kérdezi.  
  
Amikor felemeli a kezét, hogy megállítson, a „Természetesen” szó elhal az ajkamon.  
  
– Nem. Nem úgy értem, hogy elismered-e, hogy részt vettél ennek a gyereknek a nemzésében, hanem úgy, hogy igazi apja leszel-e. Az, aki egyformán örömét leli a sikereiben és a hibáiban. Az, aki mindig szeretni fogja őt, mindannak ellenére, hogy milyen lehet. Az, aki buta játékokat játszik vele, elijeszti az udvarlóit, amikor idősebb lesz, az, aki mindig hevesen megvédi, miközben megtanítja, hogyan védje meg önmagát. Ez jelenti azt, hogy apa – fejezi be csendesen. – Vagy legalábbis azt hiszem – teszi hozzá szinte tátogva. – Én ez a fajta apa akarok lenni – mondja azzal az ismerősen kihívó ragyogással a szemében.  
  
Hogy a pokolba kéne erre válaszolnom? Abszolút hiányoznak az apámmal kapcsolatos saját tapasztalataim. Nincs meg sem a nevelő hajlamom, sem a gyerekek iránti szokványos ragaszkodásom. Megpróbálom magam elképzelni, hogy teazsúrosat játszom, és majdnem hányok. Noha az ötlet, hogy elijesszem a jövőbeli udvarlókat, csábítóan hangzik.  
  
– Harry – kezdem, nagyképűen azt gondolva, hogy a kérdés meglehetősen bonyolult.  
  
De ahogy Harry gyakran teszi, azonnal a közepébe vág.  
  
– Igen, vagy nem, Perselus? – szakít félbe.  
  
Harryre nézve hirtelen rádöbbenek, hogy a kérdés igen egyszerű. Pont ez teszi közel lehetetlenné a megválaszolását. Hosszú tétovázás után megmondom neki az igazat.  
  
– Nem tudom.  
  
Szomorúan bólint és lenéz, kezei automatikusan dörzsölik a most már jelentős pocakját. Hálás vagyok az isteneknek, hogy a borsószem nagyságú zöld pokol, amiben az utóbbi négy hétben éltünk, teljesen mentes a rojtoktól – Harry mostanra minden bizonnyal miszlikbe szabdalta volna őket.  
  
A csend elsöprő, de furcsamód kényelmes. Mindkettőnk számára időt ad, hogy gondolkozzunk, hogy megfontoljuk. Én azon tűnődöm, Harry szerelme mennyire megváltoztatott. Hogy mennyire hálás vagyok a változásért. Azon a már rég elmúlt büszkeségen tűnődöm, amit akkor éreztem, amikor diákjaim egy nehéz feladatot hajtottak végre és töprengek, milyen lenne szülőként átélni valami hasonlót? Gondját viselni valakinek, akit szeretsz, irányítva őt, segítve neki, és elvárni tőle dolgokat. Meg tudom tenni ezt? Úgy találom, hiszem, hogy ez az, amit akarok.  
  
– De ilyen akarok lenni – teszem hozzá válaszul Harry korábbi kérdésére, teljes mértékben így is gondolva.  
  
Harry felkapja a fejét, és büszkeség – mindenki közül pont rám – ragyog a szemében.   
  
– Ó – mondja előredőlve.  
  
Azonnal hozzáfutok, azt gondolva, hogy történt valami.  
  
– Mi? Mi az? Történt valami? Azonnal szerzek egy szolgálatos gyógyítót!  
  
Harry felkuncog és megragadja a kezem.  
  
– Állj, Perselus, állj meg! Megmozdult a baba, ez minden. Úgy vélem, egész kis balhorgot helyezett oda. Talán terelő lesz a helyi kviddics csapatban.   
  
Felmordulok.  
  
– Egyetlen lányom sem fogja űzni azt az ostoba és nevetségesen veszélyes sportot! – kiáltom, rá sem eszmélve, mennyire védelmezővé váltam máris azzal kellemetlen kis perszónával szemben, aki Harry pocakjában növekszik.  
  
Harry ismét felkuncog, és közelebb húzza a kezem. Szétnyitja markom, úgyhogy az most egyenesen a hasára nyomódik.  
  
– Ez már az az idő, amikor kezd nyughatatlanná válni – mormolja.  
  
Elkezdek mondani valamit, vajon kitől örökölte az éjféli nyughatatlanságát, amikor megérzem. Megüt. Vagy mozog, vagy valami, nem igazán tudom, de nem is számít. Ebben a pillanatban valóságos a lányom. És én hihetetlenül büszke vagyok, hogy milyen hőstett volt az, amit véghezvitt.  
  
– Megütött - mondom áhítattal telve.  
  
– Igen, tényleg – közli Harry szórakozottan. – Elég gyakran teszi.  
  
Ezelőtt nem akartam ezt érezni, és az életem árán sem tudnám megmondani, miért nem. Persze még mindig rosszindulatúan szemlélem ezt az egész bébi ügyet, de azt hiszem, elképzelhető, mégis képes leszek kezelni. Visszatérek a székemhez, kezem továbbra is határozottan Harry hasán tartom, amitől elégedetten felsóhajt és ellazul az ágyban. Felnézek és látom, hogy már majdnem alszik. Köszönet Merlinnek, hogy ezzel ilyen apró kényelmet nyújthatok neki. Felállok, megcsókolom a homlokát, és elmosolyodok mosolya láttán.  
  
– Mit szólsz a Lilyhez? – mormogom, mielőtt leülök.  
  
Harry szemei felpattannak, és rám bámul. Nézem, ahogy könnyek lepik el a szemét. Hirtelen elátkozom a tényt, hogy ez az átkozott kórház annyira szárazon tartja a szobákat – nyilvánvaló, hogy a páratartalom hiánya okozta, hogy víz került a szemembe. Nyilvánvaló.  
  
– Igazán? – mondja.  
  
Bólintok.  
  
– Lily az édesanyád után, és talán a középső neve legyen Madeline. Ez egy ősi Piton családi név – fejezem be halkan.  
  
Harry lelkesen bólint.  
  
– Tetszik. Tökéletes. Tökéletes – mondja újra, mielőtt végül álomba merül.  


 

 

***

 

Egy kicsiny rózsaszín batyut tartok a kezeimben, nem egészen biztosan abban, mit kezdjek vele. Ő felnéz rám, szemében ugyanaz a kétkedő kifejezés ül. És bár Harry ragyogó szemét örökölte, tisztán látszik, hogy ezzel egyidejűleg az én szkepticizmusomat is. Amennyiben én ő lennék, én sem tudnám azt állítani, hogy nem vagyok teljesen szkeptikus azzal az örökösen sötét ábrázatú emberrel kapcsolatban, aki engem fog. Kinyújtózik, lehetetlenül apró kezeit pici ökölbe szorítva lehunyja szemeit. Le vagyok nyűgözve.   
  
Átnézek Harryre, aki még mindig alszik. Meggyőződtem, hogy a lehető legerősebb álomitalt és fájdalomcsillapítót kapja, miután vajúdás közben órákig néztem, ahogy sikoltozik, és láttam, hogy milyen közel került ahhoz, hogy… nos, erre ne is gondoljunk, rendben? Miután néztem, ahogy világra hozza lányunkat, Lily Madeline Potter-Pitont, úgy döntök, megérdemli, hogy ez után a megpróbáltatás után akár egy évig aludjon.  
  
Hála az isteneknek, a látogatók elmennek. Az utóbbi hat hétben vörös hajak rémséges tengerében úsztam, és most hálás vagyok a szünetért. Átköltöztek a házikóba, hogy megbizonyosodjanak, minden megfelelően el van-e rendezve, és hogy minden a helyére kerüljön a visszatérésünkig. Csak elképzelni lehet, mit fogunk találni, amikor egyszer visszatérünk.  
  
Átnézek az orvosi diagramra, ami az ágy vége fölött lóg. Harry az elkövetkező néhány héten keresztül továbbra is ágynyugalomra lesz ítélve, még tovább is, ha van bármi beleszólásom, de viszonylag sértetlenül túljutott az egészen. A Potter makacsság védjegyeként ismert vak szerencse ismét megmentette Harry vézna irháját, és én mélységesen hálás vagyok ezekért a bosszantó jellemvonásokért, már nem is először.  
  
Lily ismét nyújtózkodik. Pont időben nézek le, hogy lássam, ahogy ragyogó zöld szemei lassan felnyílnak. Éppúgy ahogy az apja, ő is elakasztja lélegzetem ezzel a félénk nézéssel. Szívem kapacitása rögvest megduplázódik, mintha valami igéző bűbáj haladna át rajta. Hogy is gondolhattam valaha, hogy meg kell osztanom a szeretetem? Hogy Harry megosztja az övét? Nem értettem. Egészen mostanáig. Mert most már értem.  
  
Közelebb vonom Lilyt, és egy finom csókot nyomok összeráncolt homlokára.  
  
– Jó estét, én kis boszorkányom – mormolom, mivel biztos vagyok abban, hogy annak kell lennie, olyan csábító, elbűvölő varázslatot használt.  
  
Felállok, hogy Harryhez menjek. Lily és én óvatosan bújunk az ágyba, ahol fekszik. Harry közelebb bújik hozzám, én pedig köré fonom a  karjaimat . Lilyt gondosan kettőnk közé helyezem, kényelmesen pihen az oldalunk által kreált mélyedésben. Harry valami émelyítően imádni való hangot ad ki.   
  
– Én kis tolvajom – suttogom megcsókolva a homlokát.  
  
Ezzel egyidejűleg lenyúlok, és óvatosan kifésülök néhány fekete hajszálat Lily homlokából. Érzem, hogy védelmezőkészségem mindkettőjük iránt felerősödik. Ők az enyémek. Az én családom. Az enyémek, hogy dédelgessem és szeressem őket. Felkuncogok, ahogy felismerem, hogy a tolvaj és a boszorkány konspirálása hogyan változtatott egy betegesen édes ragacs szentimentális rakásává. Persze, ezen túlmenően véghezvitték a lehetetlent. Mindketten ellopták a szívem, túllépve azt a határt, amit lehetségesnek gondoltam. Szívem mélyén rájövök, hogy megtanították nekem a szeretet igazi természetét.   
  
Szándékomban áll, hogy ezt a leckét életem hátralevő részében természetben fizessem vissza.  
  
  


 

 

**~vége~**


End file.
